Student of the Seven
A student of the Seven is a bard who has learned to embrace the versatility of his or her training, extending it further to a point where the bard is less a specialized arcane spellcaster and more a jack-of-all-trades. Students of the Seven, who take their inspiration from a semi-mythical band of seven known for their variety and lack of a confirmed identity, learn from all venues of life and consider no knowledge beyond them. In increasing their own versatility, a student of the Seven often learn to make others better at what they do as well. Culture The Seven are an archetype which can be found widely through many cultures. Sometimes, they are depicted as sisters, sometimes as brothers, but every time they are wondrous muses, individuals who, perhaps as exarchs or angels, seek to feed the growth and flourishing of the arts. Some tales describe them as the inventors of the arts, others as simply patrons, while others pertain that they are agents of some higher power. No story of the Seven is exactly the same as the one before it and it is this versatility, this endless possibility, that students of the Seven hope to evoke. Students of the Seven do not accept the idea that there are limitations to what they can learn or master. A student of the Seven does not limit him or herself to a specific field of study, they way a wizard might, but rather than simply dabbling in a little of everything the way most bards might, a student of the Seven focuses on these "side" skills, making them as vital to their training and character as those more typical of a bard. Ever curious, students of the Seven improve their versatility to become a true jack-of-all-trades, never useless and always helpful. Abilities Students of the Seven focus their training on realizing the full potential of their dabbling in other trades. Early on, a student of the Seven becomes so well-versed in the usage of the abilities gained from other trades that they learn to, through great concentration and at the expense of some of their reserves, to regain the usage of a power they have already used up. Around the same time, students of the Seven train themselves to be even more versatile than other bards, changing their technique as the situation requires. With further training, students of the Seven use their capacity for learning to fuel the very strength of their oddball skills and powers, making the powers they've from other trades more deadly when used. Spells used by students of the Seven tend to be, like their other abilities, as much about versatility as power. Anyspell, the simplest of the spells learned by a student of the Seven uses an unrefined burst of arcane energy that can be shaped to fit whatever need the bard using it desires. Versatile glamor is another spell that gives a student of the Seven any one of several benefits from its casting, depending on the bard's present needs. References Category:Bards Category:Paragon paths